death_will_comefandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Demon's
Five Nights at Demon's is a minigame in the Death will Come mod. It is styled after Scott Cawthon's game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Animatronics Just like Five Nights at Freddy's, the player must make it to 6AM without getting caught by an animatronic. Demon Hellman Demon tends to move later in the night, moving around 3 AM or 4 AM on Night 3, or 12 AM or 1 AM on later nights. He is almost always the last to move in the game. When he moves, instead of footsteps, a deep, laughing sound is heard. He doesn't backtrack unlike Wraith and Mummy. When he moves, he appears in the Dining Room on the ceiling. He then appears in Restrooms. He then appears in the Back Door, the Courtyard, and finally the Front Door, before killing the player. If the player sees him in the Front Door, the player must close the right door, as if the player keeps it open, Demon will kill the player. He, like Yeti, does not appear in the blindspots. He attacks regardless if the monitor is up or not, also similar to Yeti. If the player's power runs out, he also attacks by playing Toreador March with his eyes flashing, after a few seconds, the screen cuts to black, before he kills the player. Wraith Wraith will start on the Show Stage with the other animatronics. He is usually 1st to move. He usually moves around 1 AM in the first night, but can move as early as 12 AM on later nights. He will then appear silhouetted in the Dining Room, before walking through Kitchen Hallway. He will then appear in the Kitchen, before finally appearing at the Office Hallway, before appearing at the door. Like Mummy, he tends to sometimes backtrack, going to the previous room he went in, making it quite infrequent for him to appear at the door. If the player doesn't close the door quickly enough, Wraith will kill the player. Mummy Mummy is usually 2nd to move, as Wraith will usually move before him. After around 3 AM in Night 1, or as early as 12 AM or 1 AM on later nights, he will appear in the Dining Room. He will then appear in the Back Door, before appearing in the Courtyard. He will then appear at the Front Door, staring in the camera, before appearing at the door. Like Wraith, he tends to backtrack, making him move to the previous room he was in. If the player doesn't close the door quickly enough, then he will kill the player. Yeti Yeti is usually the third to move, usually around 4 AM on night 1, or 2 AM on later nights. He will then open the door in Arctic Cove a crack, showing his eye. If the player watches him too little or too much, Yeti will appear outside, appearing to laugh. If the player continues to view him improperly, he will disappear, with the door wide open. The player is advised to close the door if they see Yeti missing from the door at this time. If the player views Office Hallway, Yeti will get into the office faster, as he is seen running. If the player doesn't close the door in time, Yeti will kill the player.